eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1962 (16 June 2000)
Synopsis Dan moans to Jamie about his boxes in "Dan's" room. He kicks around Jamie's stereo and treads on it and breaks it. Lisa finds it and notices Dan doesn't look surprised. She has a go and Dan retaliates that she's making Phil's life miserable - she's always been second best to Kathy - and she put him back on the bottle and then couldn't even manage to keep the baby. Lisa caves in. Jeff buys flowers for Pauline and turns up at her house. She invites him in and he starts by saying he's so sorry. Pauline says she's old-fashioned and couldn't consider "that sort of thing" outside marriage. Jeff says he understands and she has strong beliefs and he admires that. Barry asks Pat what he can do to make it up to Natalie and show how much he appreciates her. Robbie mentions how he's had to do the washing and he never wants to see another bra. Barry has an idea and goes home to find out Natalie's size. Pat walks in and finds Robbie and Barry holding up Natalie's underwear against themselves. She says "I'll just turn around and go shall I?" Barry asks Mel's advice. She warns "Make sure it's tasteful!" Barry says he's king of taste. Natalie opens it and finds a vile red plastic basque, and says "Barry it's horrible, it's tasteless, it's not even my size - it's not a present for me, it's for you." Later, when Barry is on the sofa, with bedclothes over him, Natalie apologises, and Barry tellls her she was right – it’s a present for him, and then removes the bedclothes to reveal he is wearing the basque, etc. Natalie howls with laughter. Nicky is excited about dinner with Rod. Sonia tells her to face it - it will be a nightmare. Rosa lets Nicky put her "party frock" on. Nicky laughs a bit too loudly at Rod's joke, and Rosa frowns at her. Rod's wife whispers to him that someone obviously has a crush on him! Dan guesses when he sees Lisa blank Mel that it's about him, and says "So you chose me - I'm touched." Mel looks irritated. He goes home and is sorting out Phil's cash, and Lisa catches him rummaging around with wads of cash. Phil moans to Dan that he's too busy, what with the Arches, gym and snooker club. Phil says he's got a business proposition for Dan. They discuss it over dinner and Lisa looks irritated all the time. Pauline sees the organic food in the shop and blames Irene, who says don't blame me - blame Jim, he's been telling everyone to be careful about buying food from Mark, because of his HIV. Pauline goes into the Vic and tells Jim to shove his head down the toilet, since he's been saying people can catch AIDS from him, and he's a liar. Mark sees Pauline and says he'll handle it, and he asks Jim over and says he heard that Jim was saying things but he thinks that Jim's not that ignorant and doesn't believe rubbish. Lisa has a go at Phil and Phil asks why he shouldn't trust Dan - Lisa says Dan broke Jamie's CD player and didn't have the bottle to tell him, here's the evidence - she tries to show Phil the bits in the bin, but they are gone. She says dopily "Oh, he must have hidden the evidence:" She then announces that she's going away for a few days, she can't stand it. Phil says the way he runs his business and his house is up to him, she's not his boss. Phil says he's fed up with her whining and jealously and lies. Lisa says Dan set him up - the tip off, etc. Phil says she's lying. Lisa says Mel told her, he was bragging to her about it, and she wishes it was just jealousy but it's true. Phil sits down and contemplates. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *John Bardon as Jim *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Roberta Taylor as Irene *June Brown as Dot *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *Ashely Jensen as Fiona Morris Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns